Fdum Stan
Fdum_Stan was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 4 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB4= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - N/A What name would you like to go by? - N/A What are your biggest fears? - N/A Which past Big Brother Toxic cast member was your favorite and why? - N/A Are you excited? - N/A |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I honestly did not play the way I wanted to. I was not the social person I thought I'd be and made a terrible strategic move that resulted in my 2nd boot. I had no idea where anyone's head was at and was overall disorganized. This is not what I wished to showcase in my gameplay and I know I can do better. Week 1 already showed I had the guts to make big moves. I was able to make a heavily controversial move (Kayla's nomination). Over the time of being out of the house, I strived on working with my social game more and trying to tune down the reckless moves. Season 5 is the PERFECT chance to redeem myself and show what I am truly worth. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake was nominating a competition threat, who also had the social game to make it to the final 2, and his partner who was already in a big controversial situation with me. I stuck with the wrong people and created some unstable alliances that I wish I never got involved with. So overall, my biggest mistake was not thinking clearly about what type of game I needed to play and how that would reflect on to everyone else. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - After my HOH reign, I think I really caused an uneasy feeling among everyone in the season. I wouldn't be surprised if Miko and Dylan had some connections going on, either. Twlstings was also in a fight with me while I was heading out the door. Frankly, I was severely unpopular among everyone and I guess that gave them a reason to evict me. Miko and Dylan also had full power for the week, so that could've accounted to it, too. Host Opinion |-|BB4= I would define Kaito as one of the more villain-like houseguests of the season, and he made it clear that he was here simply to fuck shit up. Kaito has been applying for a while, but always came up a little short so I was really excited to see him in this season. He immediately won the first Head of Household by seconds over Miko, and then put Miko and his partner Dylan up despite having a respected relationship with both. Unluckily for Kaito, his entire week was a mess and he ended up taking out someone that wasn’t coming for him. The next week, Miko wins Head of Household and immediately goes after Kaito (but never nominated his duo partner beside him ?_?). In the battlebacks, Kaito got Global to spam call Kayla in order to throw her off her game, and it worked up until she kicked his ass after a slow from behind comeback to advance. |-|BBSC= Really don’t remember a single thing he did this season.... Expected way more from him after that train wreck in Season 4, but at least he improved his placement. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Note: 1 Kaito didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He was always a Have. *He played 2 veto competitions. *He always voted in the majority in season 5. *Kaito was a have-not once in season 5. *He voted three females in a row. *Kaito competed in one veto competition in season 5. Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:15th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:13th Place